


Shawarma

by yourmcu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Tony Stark, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Gen, battle of nyc, bit of angst, but fluff, tony stark x daughter!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmcu/pseuds/yourmcu
Summary: You thought Tony fell to his death but gets furious when you see him with a group of people eating shawarma as if nothing happened.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Tony Stark & Daughter!Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Kudos: 23





	Shawarma

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fluff, ‘fuck’ was used once or twice
> 
> Posted originally on Tumblr! https://yourmcu.tumblr.com/post/629162851266871296/shawarma

  * You ran out of the tower, looking at the aftermath of the battle of New York.
  * “Goddammit, Jar, if you would just let me out a little earlier then maybe-”
  * “I am truly sorry, Ms. Stark. It was your father’s orders.” JARVIS said.


  * For context, after you found out a man (he’s evil apparently) was in the tower with you and he was opening up a portal that lead to space above it, Tony secured you to the ground floor and told JARVIS not to let you out until everything was okay - or if the tower itself was about to collapse.
  * You wanted to help, you told him you could, but Tony was very protective when it comes to you.
  * It was at the point that you begged the A.I to let you out of the building when you saw the familiar Iron Man suit falling out of the sky unconscious.


  * You had no choice but to turn around and hold in sobs, not bearing the sight.
  * So here you are walking around the city angrily looking for your father’s dead body.
  * He had to be, right? Nobody could survive a fall like that - even with an iron suit on.
  * Plus you tried to contact him through your comms, and no response.
  * But when you passed by a local shawarma place and saw an unusual group of people conversing, one of them being Tony,
  * You wanted to lose your shit.
  * You marched right in, ignoring Natasha when she straightened up once she saw you, and stood beside where Tony was sitting.
  * “What the _fuck_.”
  * The team got startled at the volume of your voice. They didn’t notice you walk in since they were all invested in their food.
  * The man in a blue suit looked at you with a stern expression, “watch your language, kid.”
  * “Oh hey hun,” Tony said calmly, patting you on the back. “Want a shawarma?”
  * You didn’t budge when he urged you to sit on the chair he pulled up.
  * Instead, you gave the super soldier a dark look after you recognized who he was. “Don’t tell me what to do, _Captain_ , I’m not in the mood.”
  * “Hey hey, settle down, no need for that,” Tony cleared his throat and sent an apologetic look to the now insulted soldier. “Tell me what’s wrong.”
  * “I thought you were fucking dead,” you snapped.
  * Everyone was looking at you at this point. “Did you know that I had to watch you fall? I thought you wouldn’t make it - and the worst part was I couldn’t even do anything about it because you told JARVIS-”
  * “I said I was sorry.” The A.I stated.
  * You let out a frustrated groan and threw your earpiece to the floor, covering your face with both palms as you exhaled shakily.
  * “You didn’t even try to contact me. I didn’t need a full explanation of what was going on, Dad - I just wanted to know if you were okay.”
  * All eyes glared at Tony when he slowly grabbed his earpiece from the table and shoved it down his pocket. He took it off earlier so he could relax from the stressful battle.
  * Tony wrapped an arm around you, managing to sit you down on the chair.
  * “Kid, I’m sorry,” he sighed. “What happened today - was scary. It wasn’t just some douchebag who desperately wanted to kill me this time. The point is, I just wanted you to be safe.”
  * “I really thought you were gone. I don’t know what I’d do if you were-” your voice started to crack.
  * “I’m right here. Everything’s fine now.” Tony cooed as he pulled you into a bone crushing hug.
  * Both of you completely forgot that there were five other people at the table. They tried to eat silently as to not ruin the moment.
  * “Well, who knew!” The man who looked like a cosplayer from across the table literally shouted, making you jump. “Stark has a bit of a soft side when it comes to this - child.”
  * You removed yourself from the hug. “Sorry, child? Says the man who’s wearing a cape.” Your remark made the other two guys chuckle.
  * “How dare you make fun of my cape-”
  * “Alright keep your snarky comments down. This is Bruce, Clint, you already know Romanoff, Steve and Thor, I worked with them. Everyone this is my kid, Kate.” Tony introduced.
  * They all muttered ‘hey’ back and you stared at the ground, embarrassed. “Sorry for being rude, Steve. That wasn’t a good first impression. And I’m sure your cape is pretty cool, Thor,”
  * “It certainly is.”
  * Steve smiled at you kindly. “I had no idea you were a father, Stark,”
  * “No one really does. She doesn’t like the press, so,” Tony shrugged. “Can we get another order here, please?”
  * Thor raised a hand, “I am in need of another.”
  * “We’ll take five more then.”




End file.
